


Shoot Your Shot

by blugrashopr2004



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blugrashopr2004/pseuds/blugrashopr2004
Summary: After several failed attempts to get his crush to see him other than her twin’s silly friend, MG desperately reaches out to most confident person he knows, Lizzie’s nemesis, Penelope Park. It seems like a bad idea but Penelope always seems to get what she wants and MG needed her expertise.While reluctantly helping MG with his crush, Penelope Park unexpectedly falls for Lizzie’s twin who she learns is not at all like her sister like she originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch The Vampire Diaries or The Originals so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I've only watch Posies scenes.

 

Another party at the Old Mill was well underway with most of the attendants already drunk when MG arrived. While walking up the path he past by the usual scene. The werewolves were using their supernatural abilities to jump all over the place, then he spotted some of his vampire friends were he took a brief moment to greet them before making his way over to the witches where he knew he could find his best friend who was typical always with her twin.

But much to his disappointment, Josie was standing by herself with Lizzie nowhere in sight.

“Hey Josie, where’s Lizzie?” MG asked when he reached her.

She sighed before she responded. “I can see you’re not wasting anytime tonight.”

Josie was well aware of her best friend crush on her sister. And although she sympathizes with MG, who her sister hardly notices, the thought of them together was slightly weird to her.

“I know we can find a real connection if I can only get her alone. No more trying to show off or making dumb jokes. Show her that there’s a different side to me. Maybe then…”

“—Maybe then she’ll go out with you?” Josie finished for him before giving him a sad smile. “I don’t know MG.”

“I have to try Josie.” MG replied softly hoping she understands.

Before Josie could respond, Lizzie stormed her way through the crowd heading straight towards them.

Immediately recognizing her sister’s distress, Josie automatically slipped into her expected role.

“What happened?” She asked her twin with a concern looked on her face though she could probably guess from the drenched top on her sister.

“Penelope Park.” Lizzie growled out.

Josie sighed inwardly. She hoped this ridiculous rivalrybetween the two witches would end already but apparently that’s not going to happen anytime soon. This all started by what was truly an accident but Lizzie refused to see it that way even though Josie witness the entire thing.

“She was showing off to her minions and purposely spilled beer all over my top.” Lizzie fumed.

Josie and MG looked past the blonde where they easily spotted Penelope and her group of friends laughing.

“Here.” Josie doesn’t hesitate to take her jacket off. “Put this on. We can go change and be back without missing anything.”

Lizzie grumpily accepted the offer. “Thanks, Josie but I think I’m done for the night. There’s no one I want to flirt with right now anyways.”

“Well Lizzie… actually…” MG starts, clearing his throat a few times trying to get over his nerves.

“What MG?” Lizzie snapped clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone besides her sister.

Josie shakes her head at MG, warning him now was not the time to make his moves on her sister but he completely ignores her.

“Ah well, maybe…I was thinking I can take you and then we can talk? MG asked timidly.

Lizzie’s furious eyes were now zoned on him causing to become slightly frighten. This wasn’t the attention he was talking about.

“I mean not while you’re changing. After. Of course after. I respect you. I’m not trying to perv on you or anything.” MG stammers out.

Lizzie looks at him confused as the steam around was not disappearing.

“I’m going to go with my sister.” She told him impatiently, already walking away.

MG nodded accepting his failure. “Yeah, good choice.”

Josie exhaled loudly. She was looking forward to the party but her sister needs her. And she comes first. She looks at her best friend who was still watching Lizzie walk away as he tried to hide the look of defeated and hurt from his existence being practically ignore by the blonde.

Feeling sympathy for him, Josie offers what little help she could. “Maybe you could talk to Penelope and ask her to ease up on her. If you want to get Lizzie’s attention, she takes up quite a bit of it.”

“Let’s go, Josie!” Lizzie hollered when she noticed her sister wasn’t beside her.

“See you later, MG. Try to have fun.” Josie gives MG an apologetic look before running off to catch up with Lizzie.

“See ya.” MG replied clearly displeased and embarrassed how his chances looks slim more than ever.

An eruption of collective laughter steals his attention away from the disappearing twins. He looked over towards the bonfire to see Penelope in the middle of all the fun. He observed how effortless charming she was. Her ability to captivate the group of witches was so memorizing. He could see why everyone loves her.

He envied her.

A few minutes later he watches as she leaves her group, hands linked with a fellow witch leading her away from the party.

MG didn’t hesitate to follow them.

His night couldn’t end like this.

 

* * *

 

“Do you always get hungry in the middle of a party or this a way for you to get me alone?” Mina asked, the witch that accompany Penelope to the school’s kitchen.

Penelope smirked playfully at the other witches’ observation. And without breaking eye contact, the raven hair witch waved her skillful fingers meticulously until a bag of popcorn floated in front of her.

“I love popcorn.” Penelope teased.

Mina rolled her eyes as she watch Penelope actually put the bag of popcorn in the microwave. She walked over to lean on the counter next to Penelope, who was watching her popcorn pop in the microwave.

“You do know the longer you watch something the longer the wait is.” Mina told her.

Penelope finally shifts her hazel eyes to Mina. They find themselves in an intense staring contest daring the other one to make the first move as the sound of popcorn popping fills the room.

After a few moments Penelope’s lips almost break into a smirks when she catches Mina’s eyes fall to her lips. A sign of her inevitable victory. And just as Mina leans her head closer towards Penelope to timer on the microwave goes off.

Mina sighs at backs away getting her bearings straight as Penelope’s focus shits back on her snack which unfortunate doesn’t seem to be her at the moment.

“I have to say I’m slightly disappointed Penelope. I thought you were going show me something I wouldn’t forget.” Mina complained.

Penelope smiled at her before tossing the contents of the bag of popcorn in the air before holding a hand up stopping them from dropping to the floor.

Penelope lifts an eyebrow towards her silently asking her if she was impressed.

Mina just scoffed as she picked one from the air.

"You know what I mean.” She said before putting it in her mouth.

Penelope shrugged copying the other girl’s action.

“That was the plan.” Penelope admitted as she continued snacking on the popcorn that was still levitate.

“But….” Penelope leaned in close to whisper as if she was telling her a secret. “…we have a lurker.”

Mina gave her a perplexed look, not having the slightest clue what’s she’s talking about.

Penelope rolled her eyes before raising her voice slightly higher.

“And I was just trying to guess when he would chose to reveal himself but I’ve began to lose any patience that I had.”

Outside the door, MG closed his eyes as his shoulder’s sagged a bit at being caught. He didn’t plan on waiting to talk to her but he kind of wanted to see her charming ways in action. And sadly she didn’t disappoint. She had confidence that he only wishes he had.

“Waiting to catch a show? Because I’m not into that.” Penelope called out beckoning him to come out of his hiding spot.

Since he was caught, he had no choice to step out. Having an angry Penelope in his life is not something he wants to deal with. He knows it would be like living in hell. Plus she would probably wouldn’t help him with Lizzie.

He throws on his signature smile and acts like he was just caught spying before walking into the kitchen.

“Hey cool trick Peez.” He tried complimenting her before helping himself to some of the popcorn.

Mina gave him a disgusted look. “You were watching us. You perv.”

“No, no, no.” MG cringed inside waving both hands up before he gets attacked. “I promise I was going to interrupt before anything happened.”

“Why were you following me?” Penelope asked tilting her head slightly as she studied him.

“You knew the whole time? Man, I need to work on my stealth.” MG said trying again to lighten up to room.

Penelope is still not amused and continue to look at him with a deathly stare.

“Okay.” MG tried not to look intimated by the scary witch and hold his ground. “I…I want you to stop messing with Lizzie.”

Mina sighed loudly becoming annoyed when she realize her night with Penelope wasn’t going to continue were she thought it was.

“I’m out of here.” She states before leaving the two alone.

Penelope waited until the other witch left the room before she spoke. “Thanks for that.”

“Consider it payback for what you did to Lizzie.” Mg retorted.

Penelope rolled her eyes before flicking her hand down releasing all the popcorn which she subtle moved so they would fall all over the vampire.

“Hey!” MG exclaimed trying to wipe away as much popcorn off his body as he could. “Real mature. It’s all going to be stuck in my hair.”

Penelope ignore his outcries. “So, did Lizzie sent you?”

“No.” He answered still trying to pluck the remaining popcorns out of his hair.

“Then why are you bothering me?” Penelope asked with a bored expression on her face.

“Look, don’t you think this has gone long enough? Is it really that fun to get under her skin?” MG asked.

“My part has been mostly retaliation.” Penelope said in defense of herself.

“You gave her a long hairy tale that swayed hard left to right. She was tripping everyone around her.” He pointed out

“That was an accident. Someone bumped into me while I was practicing a spell. And I made sure they paid for it.”

And it only lasted half the day.” Penelope explained to him.

“Come on, Peez.”

“What do you want? For her to stomp all over me. Because that’s not going to happen. She gets away with everything especially with her dad being the headmaster of our school.”

“Yeah that’s true, but…” MG was having a hard time defending his crush.

“…but what?” The witch asked edged on wanting to her his reason because she was sure there wasn’t any.

“Just please.” He was begging now. He was so disappointed at how bad he was at this.

Penelope observed him for a moment not giving him a response.

He was looking at the floor, apparently going through some type of mental turmoil.

She looks on confused as she watches him shakes his head as if he was upset with himself.

“How do you do it?” He asked randomly finally raising his head to look at her.

Penelope was lost. “How do I do what?”

He waved his hand around. “With Mina. With everyone.”

She put her hands on her waist and raised her eyebrow as she waits for him to elaborate.

“I watched you tonight. It comes so effortlessly to you. You were barely even paying attention her and she was so enthralled by you.” He went on.

It finally clicked in Penelope’s head. “Ah, you have a thing for the blonde hair monster.”

“Yeah,” He admitted softly.

“I pity you.” She told him.

He looks so ruined over someone who barely gives him the time of day. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

“I’m sorry she treats you like that MG, but what does this have to do with me?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “At least you get some type of attention from her.”

Her mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile.

“She did a spell trying to remove my fingernails after I just had them done.” Penelope told him before jumping up behind her to sit on the counter. “Trust me you don’t want that type of attention.”

“I don’t.” He confirmed. “I just maybe if she wasn’t so focus on you, she had more room for other things.”

“Like you.” Penelope stated.

“Yeah.”

She sighed lazily.

“I want to help you MG but I don’t think I can promise anything. It’s against my nature. How bout I help you get over her. Focus on something else or someone else.” The witch offered.

MG shakes his head. “You don’t understand Peez. She’s special. She has a completely other side of her that you don’t get to see. She’s caring—-

Penelope stops him before nausea creeps up on her. “Ugh, save me the love speech.”

He smiles. “You’ll feel it one day, Peez. One day someone will make you feel the way I do about Lizzie. Then you’ll understand.”

“I doubt it.” Penelope couldn’t see herself be such a mess as MG over someone.

 “Please Peez. I’ll do anything. Just hold back a little. Give me a chance to see if my feelings could be reciprocated.” He pleaded to her with hopeful eyes.

Penelope thought it over for a moment.

“Fine. I don’t know how long I can last so I suggest you figure something out quick.” She relented berating herself for becoming soft. “But if she starts anything—“

“—I’ll make sure she won’t.” He said cutting her off.

She watched as the biggest smile spread on his face. Completely transforming back to the cheerful MG he knows for. And honestly, Penelope couldn’t decide what she loathes more.

“Thank you Penelope. I owe you big time.”

He went to give her a hug but she quickly throw up a barrier spell between them sporting a disgusted look on her face.

“No.” She shakes her head. “We don’t do that.”

“Right.” He said putting his hands down. He was so excited he accomplished something.

“You won’t regret this Peez.” He said before bouncing happily out of the kitchen.

Penelope watched him leave until she was left alone thinking about what she got herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Activities' Day

“Lizzie, do we really have to go through with this?” Josie asked for the hundredth time, clearly against Lizzie’s plan of retaliation.

“Last night action from the mega bitch can’t go unpunished. Are you with me or not?” Lizzie asked.

“I’m with you but I don’t understand why we have to exacerbates things.”

“We're not going to exacerbates anything. We’re going to end it.” Lizzie explained.

Josie highly doubts that’s going to happen. She just wants this to stop. But they were twins, it didn’t matter if she disagreed with her sister they would always stick together.

Waiting for the her to take her place by her side, Lizzie continued on with their mission.

“So Olivia told me that she just saw Satan’s spawn leave her room heading towards the dinning hall so she should be coming down this hall at any minute.” Lizzie told her was a look of determination on her face.

“We’re going to get this bitch, Jo.”

* * *

Alaric made sure to catch Penelope in the hallway before she could get breakfast to go over her contribution for Activities Day. An idea that he came up with to get to the witches, vampires, and wolves more interactive with each other and learn to work more efficiently together. He figure it would help if the school ever came under attack by any unknown supernatural evil. And hopefully they would have some fun as well.

He wanted to enlist help from Penelope who he notice has a strong influence on a lot of the other witches but when he heard all she wanted to do was make cupcakes he was mildly confused since she is one of the more powerful witch in this school.

“Penelope, I could really use your help here. I’m trying to get us to work together. For an example my daughters came up with a cloaking spell to make the children invisible in case an emergency occurs. Some of the vampires and wolves are going to play friendly game of hide and seek with them to test it out.” Alaric told her as they walked the halls side by side.

Penelope frowned. “That actually sound kind of dangerous. What if you lose one of the kids?”

Alaric mirrored her facial expression. He didn’t think of that. “I’ll talk to them about that.”

“And a quick tip, don’t compare any of your students to your daughters. I can speak for the entire student body that we don’t like that at all.” She advised.

“Noted.” Alaric nodded. “So can you help me out?”

“Well I did try to come up with a spell to rid of that horrible stench the wolves leave all around campus but it involved them enduring an immense amount of pain in a rated R part of the body.” Penelope smiled cheekily. “And there were a lot of unpleasant side effects as well, so they didn’t like that idea. I couldn’t even get one of them has a guinea pig.”

Alaric slowly realizing Penelope making cupcakes is actually a good distraction to keep her from being destructive. He wanted today to run smoothly.

“Fine.” He caved unhappily but not before adding.

“But just regular cupcakes. No spells. I don’t need the whole school walking around with extra body parts. Need I remind you that we are trying to keep a low profile.” He warned.

Realization hits her causing Penelope to stop her tracks forcing him to do the same just a few step ahead of her. “I guess I should feel special being apart of their night time stories when you tuck them at night even though I’ve told you that was an accident.”

Alaric sighed in irritation and continued walking their path to the dinning room with Penelope now slightly behind him.

“I don’t know why you can’t just get along with my girls. They’re good girls.” He told her and just as he turns the corner he suddenly found stuck in some type of web.

“Wha…”

A very familiar voice interrupts him from the other end of the hall.

“This is for last night.”

He hears his daughters chant a spell under their breath as he struggle to move out of the way.

“Girls! No!” He managed to yell out but it was too late.

He finds himself covered in a slimy unknown substance from head to toe.

“Wow.” Penelope couldn’t contain her laughter.

The twins seem to snapped out of the trance at the same time and shocked overcame them when they realized their target, who ran up from behind the web, was standing there completely slime free.

Their heart drops to their stomach afraid of the person they did attack.

“I’m sorry Dr. Saltzman, what were you saying about your daughters?” Penelope asked him even though she was staring at the dumbfounded twins with a smug look on her face.

The look of horror paints their face at what they just heard.

“Dad?!”

* * *

“This is hell. I can’t believe dad is punishing us like this. He’s completely over reacting.” Lizzie complained as she watch everyone outside enjoying Activities’ Day. And it was on such a beautiful but hot day.

A muffled sound came from behind that shouldn’t couldn’t decipher.

“What was that Jo?” Lizzie asked.

Again another muffled she couldn’t understand.

Lizzie sighed heavily pulling off her mask. “Just come out already. Dad’s not here. He’s probably with Hope again. Which is just typical.”

Josie slowly pulled herself out from the two person horse costume. Of course Lizzie was the head and she was the bottom half. They been walking around the section for kids and taking pictures with them for about two hours now.

“At least we didn’t go through with our original plan. He would have killed us.” Josie repeated for the third time. “Why is our mascot a stallion again?”

“Who knows?” Lizzie answered her twin as she looks around.

Multiple booths were set up with varies magical games for everyone. It looked like a small carnival just with supernatural elements to it.

“We should be out hanging fun helping the kids out run the vampires and wolves. I mean I came up with that idea.” Lizzie pouted.

“Hey Lizzie, can I get a picture—“ One of the kids came up to them.

“Get lost Andrew. We’re on a break.” Lizzie told him dismissively.

Josie rolled her eyes at her sister’s rudeness but kept her mouth shut and continued to listen to her complain.

“God I hate her.” A scowled appeared on her face when she spots Penelope’s booth, who was happily handing out cupcakes.

Josie followed her gaze. She honestly didn’t share the same hatred her sister had towards the raven-haired witch. Even though she would never voiced it to Lizzie, they really couldn’t blame today on Penelope. They got themselves into this mess. But she would never go against her sister.

“Look at her.” Lizzie continued still seething. She hated that she didn’t get her rightful revenge on the other witch.

“I can’t believe anyone is buying her act. And dad approved her to make cupcakes? Penelope would love any excuse to use magic. It doesn’t make sense. There’s got to be something fishy in those cupcakes.”

“She’s been handing them out to kids.” Josie chimed in. “She’s not that evil.”

Lizzie snapped her head towards her sister. “Are you defending her? Don’t tell me she got to you to?”

The disappointment laced in her twin’s voice was alway something Josie couldn’t handle. It made her feel unreasonable guilty.

“Of course not. She’s awful.” She quickly defended herself albeit weakly.

“Good. At least I know I can count on you. Apparently I can’t say the same for our father.” Lizzie said still staring daggers at the shorter witch from across the field.

* * *

Penelope could feel Lizzie’s stare on her as if the other witch was trying to set her on fire. It was amusing to her that the blonde thinks she could scare her. Today couldn’t been planned out any better especially for someone like her who hates extra-curricular activities.

And she noticed the more she ignores the blonde the more irritated she got. So she didn’t turned to look at her once, not even to throw her signature smug look.

As she handed out another cupcake, she notice MG a few feet away from her. She watched as he took a couple of breaths before slowly making his way towards the twins.

She did really feel for the guy. After their talk, she questioned if she made a mistake but after this morning, the Saltzman twins proved they were capable of their own demise without her help.

And since she was in a good mood, she figured why not help the guy out.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Penelope called out stopping him in his track.

MG turned around confused. “I thought you would want me to get this over with, so you can go back to torturing them.”

“Apparently they do a pretty good job torturing themselves. I suddenly found that being a spectator while their world collapse is much more satisfying.” Penelope told him.

MG nodded. “I heard about this morning. You promise you had nothing to do with that?”

Penelope raised both her hands playfully. “My hands our clean. That’s why they’re wearing that hideous costume and not me.”

MG sighed disappointedly. “So she’s pretty mad meaning it’s probably not a good idea to talk to her. I probably shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

“No. You should definitely be talking to me.” Penelope told him with all seriousness.

“What?” He asked perplexed.

Penelope smiled brightly. One of those smile that makes you a little uneasy.

“Do you want a cupcake?” She asked displaying one in her hand.

The young vampire looked lost. Penelope was trying to tell him with her eyes that this was more than just accepting a cupcake. He was weary to trust her.

“What is this about?” He asked still not taking a step towards her.

Penelope tilted her head to the side.

“You see the Saltzman twins, particularly the one you’re so infatuated with, has been staring daggers at me for the last ten minutes. And if she’s sees you, her sister’s best friend,standing here talking to me, someone who she hates with a fiery passion, she’s going to direct some of that anger on you.” Penelope explained.

Checking her peripherals, she can see it was already working. Lizzie was seething right now.

“You told me last night that I wouldn’t want her to be angry with me.” MG told her confused by her logic.

“Nobody could be on the same level of hatred that Lizzie’s has for me.” She countered.

“I still don’t get it.”

Penelope sighed impatiently. “Trust me. Accept my cupcake. Wait a few seconds. Then walk away. She’ll follow you. Probably to yell at you—“

“—But I don’t want that.” He told her sternly.

Penelope fights to shake her head at his incompetence. No wonder he got no where with the blonde.

“I’m trying to help you out dude.” Penelope said bring the cupcake back into his line of vision.

MG hesitated for a moment. He failed so many times on his own just to get Lizzie’s attention,and he didn’t really have anything to lose by accepting Penelope’s help. 

Penelope’s smile widen when she sees him slowly inching towards her. Again with her peripheral vision, she sees Lizzie behind him about to pop.

He takes the offers cupcake from her hands before taking a bite.

“So what now?” He asked her with his mouth full.

“Now you walked away without looking back at her and wait until she comes to you.” Penelope told him.

She made it sound simple.

“How are you so sure she’s going to come after me?” He asked skeptical of her plan.

“I don’t just become the enemy without knowing a thing or two of how Lizzie Saltzman’s mind works.” Penelope said.

MG nodded her head slowly being convinced.

“Thanks, Peez.”

She simply nods her head. “Remember, don’t look back. Be patient.”

“Right.” He replied before walking away.

* * *

She made a show of watching MG walking away before making sure to finally make eye contact with the blonde. She could almost feel the rage radiating off the other witch but she still wasn’t moving from her spot. Penelope needed her to follow MG.

She put her hands on her waist donning her signature smirk before raise her eyebrow challenging the fuming blonde.

“Come on Saltzman. Follow the guy.” She muttered underneath her breath without breaking contact with the blonde.

After a few seconds, she won the battle as expected Lizzie was the first one to break their stare and began stomping her way towards the vampire.

Penelope eye’s followed as the blonde caught up with MG, who found a place away from everyone.

She shakes her head amused that her tactic worked so easily.

“So predictable, Saltzman.”

Satisfied that her planned worked, she hoped to turn her attention back on her booth but her eye fell on the other Saltzman who now stood alone, something that rarely happens.

Josie looks like she’s a little relieved that she finally gets a moment without her sister. Penelope watched as the brunette fans herself from today’s heat especially after being in a costume.

This is the first time Penelope actually gets a good look of the other twin and she wasn’t going to waste that opportunity. Lizzie has alway been in the forefront in all of the confrontations, so Penelope couldn’t form an opinion on Josie alone. She has just always grouped the two together as they were rarely apart from each other.

Penelope continued to watch Josie as her curiosity grew. 

* * *

Josie just finished her bottle of water before her eyes starts searching for her twin.

But before she could take a step, someone unexpected blocked her path.

“Cupcake?” Penelope offered with a smile.

Josie jumped back slightly, stunned at Penelope’s sudden appearance. She looked warily at the treat in the dark-haired witch’s hand.

Penelope rolled her eyes playfully at the brunette’s hesitation.

“Come on. I promise there’s nothing evil in the cupcake. It’s just a chocolate cupcake with a cream cheese frosting.”

“Why are you doing this?” Josie asked after accepting the cupcake.

She really didn’t think that Penelope was cruel enough to sabotage a pastry.

“You know, none is this is personal. You just seemed attached to the hip to your twin, so unfortunately you’re caught in the middle of this.” Penelope told her sincerely.

“She’s my twin.” Josie said as if that explains everything.

Penelope nodded her head monotonously.

“I’m aware. But have you noticed that we never even had a conversation with each other?” Penelope asked.

“What’s there to talk about? Why can’t you just leave her alone?” Josie retorted.

Penelope scoffed at the brunette’s unrealistic request.

“If you just apologize—“

“Fine, I’m sorry for giving your sister a tail—“

“I meant to her.” Josie specified.

“Oh that’s going to take a little more convincing.” Penelope smiled cheekily.

Josie stared at her for a moment before cracking a smile as if it was contagious.

Penelope tried not to be effected by the brunette’s beautiful smile but her heart all of the sudden started beating faster. She was confused why her body was reacting like this. And from a simple smile.

“Just so you know…” Josie started. “…I know that the tail incident was an accident.”

“Well that’s one Saltzman, two more to go.” Penelope joked.

But Josie turned serious. “You can’t tell Lizzie what I said.”

Their eyes meet in an intense stare. Penelope felt hypnotize by her deep brown eyes.

“I won’t.” She finds herself promising.

“Thank you.” Josie whispered.

Penelope found herself wanting to stay longer for reasons she couldn’t explain.

Is she actually enjoying the company of a Saltzman’s sister?

It’s kind of freaking her out.

“You better finished that cupcake. You probably don’t want to leave any evidence that you’re consorting with the enemy.” She said reluctantly knowing their time had to come to an end.

Lizzie could be back anytime and Penelope can’t really explain it but she didn’t want Josie to be in the line of the blonde’s fire if she caught them talking.

Josie seemed to understand as well. And if her eyes weren’t deceiving her, Penelope thought she saw the same hint of disappointment in her eyes that she had.

Josie finally takes a bite of her cupcake.

There was a slight look of shock on her face before it was replace by delight.

“This is really good.” She complimented.

Penelope gave her a smile of appreciation to disguise her heart fluttering.

“I should go before…” Josie trailed.

“Yeah.” There was no need for the other girl to finish.

“Thanks for the cupcake.” Josie said starting her walk past her.

Penelope was momentarily stunned. The conversation was natural and enjoyable but currently there was a mantra going on inside her head telling not to turn around. Because if she turns around and catches Josie looking back at her then she got herself in trouble.

She couldn’t like a Saltzman.

But she couldn’t help be drawn to her.

As if there was a force taking control of her body, she felt herself look behind her at the direction Josie has left. Their eyes immediately met.

Neither looking away.

Fuck.

She was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Posie interaction next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about magic, so I'm sorry for the inaccuracy.

“Did hell just freeze over or is the demon on vacation?” Lizzie asked her twin as they sat at their usual table in the cafeteria immediately spotting Penelope reading to herself even though she was surrounded by her usual group of friends.

For the last week, the blonde had tried to provoke the other witch via verbal insults, nothing out of their normal squabbling, but to her surprise the witch didn’t bite back and simply ignored her. She was already in hot waters with her father, so she couldn’t attack first. Penelope had to draw the first blood. And the blonde was hoping she would in order to get some type of revenge for getting in trouble with her father.

Josie, on the other hand, was ecstatic there was some peace at the moment between the two though she couldn’t deny her curiosity concerning the raven-haired witch.

Why hasn’t she retaliated yet?

But she wasn’t going to voice her thoughts out loud.

“You wanted things to end and they have. Maybe we shouldn't worry why Penelope has decided to cease fire.” Josie suggested, always the optimistic of the two.

Lizzie frowned. “I don’t buy it.”

Josie knew there was no convincing her stubborn twin and she simply didn’t care to waste her energy this early in the day. Instead she focuses on her breakfast while mentally preparing herself for another one of Lizzie’s rants concerning the other witch.

“And I couldn’t get anything out of MG. He just kept dodging my questions.” Lizzie turned to look at her sister. “He’s your best friend, did he tell you why he’s been conversing with the she-devil?”

Josie shook her head quickly swallowing her food before she spoke.

“I think you’re reading too much into it. They were probably just making small talk when she was handing out her cupcakes. She was handing them out to everyone. I even got one.”

The brunette’s face twisted into a grimace as she felt her twin’s stare zero in on her as she realized her mistake.

“What?” Lizzie shot her a look of betrayal.

“I didn't eat it.” Josie lied while avoiding eye contact. She didn’t want to feed into Lizzie’s paranoia. “I threw it in the trash.”

Lizzie gave her twin a skeptical look knowing she was lying but before she could start her inquisition MG showed up at their table.

“Hey ladies.” MG said announcing his presence before taking a seat across from Josie.

Josie was thankful for his sudden appearance hoping her best friend could take Lizzie’s attention away from her.

“What are we talking about?” He asked as he take a bite of his banana.

“Your’s and Josie’s new found friendship with my arch nemesis.” Lizzie replied snidely.

MG looked at his best friend confused but Josie was hiding her face with her hair.

“It’s not even like that.” MG countered attempting to debunk her theory.

Lizzie shakes her head in frustration.

“Can’t you see that she’s trying to turn you guys against me.”

Josie rolled her eyes at her sister being a tad over-dramatic.

“That’s stretching it, Lizzie. We got your back always. Let’s just be thankful Penelope has backed off. Let’s focus on something else. How about we go see a movie tonight?” MG said casually asking the blonde on a date.

Josie raised her eyebrow amusingly at the vampire’s attempt. She didn’t have to look at her sister to know that she was wearing the same blank stare she always had when MG was flirting with her. It’s like it doesn’t even compute in her brain that MG is practically in love with her.

After a long uncomfortable silence, MG again tries to save himself some embarrassment.

“We can all go together. Maybe invite more people. Make it a group thing.” MG attempting to brush off another one of his failed attempts.

“Like Penelope?” Lizzie asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice, taking a shot at both MG and Josie.

Josie shakes her head. And it come back around to Penelope somehow.

“No, no, no.” MG shakes his he vigorously. “Of course not. She’s…that would be awful. That’s crazy—“

Josie decided to cut in and save the vampire. “We can’t anyways MG. Our dad has us volunteering to help teach some of the kids after all our classes for a month.”

“Yeah. Another punishment from the hallway incident. And to add salt to the wound, he told us to find ten other volunteers.” Lizzie added annoyed. “How the hell are we suppose to do that in the next six hours?”

“Well, I’m in. Anything to help.” MG eagerly enlisted himself.

Josie smiles her appreciation while Lizzie just looked at him confused at his willingness. Did he not understand that this was a punishment?

“Here.” Josie pulled out a clipboard from her bag and handed it over to MG. “If you can convince anybody they need to sign the sign up sheet.”

Lizzie sighed dramatically. “We probably should cut breakfast short and start recruiting, Jo.”

Josie nodded in agreement standing up in unison with her sister.

“Let us know if you have any success.” Josie told him before following her sister.

“Yeah. Sure.” MG replied already looking around the cafeteria for any potential students he can sucker into this hoping it would help his chances with Lizzie.

* * *

Penelope needed time to organize her thoughts. A week as past since Activities’ Day and she was getting nowhere to even comprehend why she would feel this way. She avoided the twins, particularly Josie, hoping whatever she was feeling would stop from growing as she tried to analyze her feelings based on their single interaction.

But she failed after a few days unable to resist getting a glimpse of the brunette here and there.

Even now as Josie followed her blonde sister out of the cafeteria, Penelope couldn’t help herself discretely sneaking a peak. And just like every time before, she was hypnotized by the brunette’s beauty.

That was her first step. Admitting how attracted she was to brown-eyed witch. Actually, she first question her sanity.

Second, she needed to figure out what exactly she was feeling for Josie. The typical way to was to get to know each other like on a date. Which obviously can’t happen considering she had made enemies with Josie’s twin.

Not that she regrets that, it’s just it has now become an unexpected obstacle if she was going to attempt to woo Josie.

Plus she honestly doesn’t know if Josie’s returns these feelings.

But she had a slight feeling that she did.

Honestly, It would solve her problem if the brunette hated her as much as her blonde twin did.

But she didn’t.

These thoughts continued on in her head as she mindlessly flipped through her book ignoring her friends chattering around her.

She doesn’t realize how lost in her thoughts she was until she feels a sting on her finger as she flips the next page.

Without flinching, she finally takes her eyes away from her book as she brings her bloody finger to her line of vision. She could have swore that particular page felt abnormally sharp.

“Are you just going to let it drip on your uniform or were you waiting for one of the vamps to clean that up for you? Maybe the one that interrupted us the other night?” Mina asked her while offering her a napkin.

Penelope frowned finally acknowledging the girl to her left. “Couldn’t you have thought of a better way to get my attention then slicing my finger?”

Mina scoffed. “I’ve been literally calling your name for five minutes now.”

Before Penelope could voice her annoyance she catches the eye of a familiar vampire across the dinning room as he walks down a couple tables away. Obviously he could smell the blood dripping on her finger. But it’s only when he quickly break eye contact with her while hiding something against his chest as he tries to speed away that starts raising her suspicion that something was off.

Penelope doesn’t hesitate as she gets up from her seat to follow him.

Mina, who apparently had been talking to her the whole time, frowns at the abrupt departure.

“Where are you going?” Mina asked as Penelope who was already a few feet away from her.

“The school nurse.” She automatically lied without looking back.

She quicken her strides as she sees MG heading for the exits. With a simple wave of her hand, she shuts the doors and locks it before he could even reach it. And before he could turn away from her, the clipboard flew out of his hands and into hers.

“Peez… that’s not—“

“Shush.” She interrupted raising her index finger at him as she read the clipboard.

He obeyed without question knowing if he were to protest, she would probably super glue his mouth shut. So he waited nervously until he was spoken to.

After she was done, she narrowed her eyes at him.

“What the point in hiding this? It’s just a sign up sheet?”

“I wasn’t hiding anything.” He denied failing to sound casual and cool.

“Then why are you trying to run away from me?” She asked with a harden stare daring him to lie to her again.

“If I tell you you’re just going to try to mess with Lizzie. And you promise you would give me some time.” MG told her.

She smirked resting her hand on her waist. “And how are things progressing?”

“They’re not. Your advice sucks. She yelled at me the whole time.” MG admitted with a bit of frustration.

She sighed heavily. “You have to have patience, Milton.”

“Well, I’m trying to make up for it. This is another punishment from their dad. They need volunteers to hangout with the younger kids after classes for a month. Plus it gives me an excuse to hangout with her.” MG explained.

Penelope thought it over for a moment. It wasn’t a bad idea. She might actually steal his idea to hangout with Josie while MG distract Lizzie again.

“I’m in.” She declared as she starts signing her name.

“No!” He slapped the pen out of her hands before she could finish before snatching back his clipboard.

Penelope glared at him. “You do realize I can kick your ass, right?”

“Come on, Peez. Please don’t do this. You said you would stop messing with Lizzie.” MG pleaded.

Penelope snatched the clipboard back ignoring the disappointed look he was giving her.

“It’s not about her.” She muttered to herself as she signs her name. She notice the small trail of blood she leaves on the paper by her name. She whispered a quick spell to heal her forgotten wound.

“I’m serious. She already suspicious of you befriending me and Josie. I need to kept a distance from you, if I want to get anywhere with her.” MG tried to dissuade her.

“Trust me. I’m helping you.” Penelope reminded him before walking away.

“How is this helping?” He yelled after her. “Penelope!”

“Oh and don’t worry. I’ll take care of this.” She waved the clipboard teasingly before heading back to her table of friends.

MG sighed defeatedly. “This is not good.”

* * *

“I’m sorry Lizzie. I’m so sorry. I don’t even know how it happened. She has this way about her—“

“Leave me alone MG.” Lizzie snapped as she continued down the hall in an angry stride.

Josie was slightly behind trying to catch up with her twin while MG was bringing up the rear. Josie knew exactly where the blonde was headed.

“Come on, Lizzie. Let me explain.” MG pleaded with desperation in his voice.

“I don’t want to her it. Just leave me alone.” She barked at him before walking in the empty gym shutting the doors behind her.

“You only have 5 minutes.” Josie calls out to her before the doors closes completely.

Josie easily casts a soundproof spell for the gym as if she’s done it a million times.

“She’s needs to let this out.” Josie said turning around to face MG as she guards the door for her sister.

“Is she going to be okay?” MG asked concerned.

“Yeah. She’ll be fine.” Josie replied as if this is a regular occurrence.

“Are you sure?” MG looked past her at the closed doors with a worried look.

“Trust me.” She said placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. “I know how to calm my sister down.”

MG nodded accepting that there was nothing he could do.

“Can I see the list?” Josie asked curiously.

He handed it over without question.

“Thanks. Why don’t you go on ahead. We’ll be there in a couple minutes.” Josie suggested.

“Did I mess up Jo?” He asked with a sad expression on his face.

Josie gave him a sympathetic look.

“Lizzie’s complicated. You’re going to have a certain level of understanding and patience if you want to be a romantic involved with her.”

He frowned. “And you don’t think I’m capable of that.”

“I didn’t say that.” Josie countered evenly.

He shakes his head.

“You don’t have to be the only one that takes care of her all the time, Jo. I can help too.” He told her before walking away.

Josie looked thoughtful as she watched his retreating form. When he turns the corner, she takes a look at the list. She immediately recognizes them all to be part of Penelope’s circle.

What was Penelope planning?

Josie couldn’t make sense of why Penelope would not only volunteer, when she is known for not purposely involving herself in any extracurriculars activities but also convince her friends to volunteer.

But she stop herself from over thinking about it. It would probably drive her crazy.

She reads Penelope’s name once more and she notice of beautiful her handwriting was if only it wasn’t smeared with blood.

Josie frowned.

What was the blood for?

But before she could further analyze it, she hears the doors behind her open. She studies her sister and is pleased to see her the color in her face return to her normal shade and breathing was steady again.

“Are you ready?” Josie asked giving her a gentle smile.

Lizzie took one last heavy breath before nodding her head.

* * *

Josie took charge of delegating task and activities for everyone. Grouping the older kids with certain younger kids. Josie knows her dad’s purpose for all this was the opportunity for the younger students to look up to the older students and the older students to set a good example.

Ideally, Penelope’s friends were probably not who he would have chosen for the task but they really didn’t have any other choice. Josie and Lizzie failed to convince anyone else to volunteer despite all their efforts.

Josie arranged for everyone to disperse around outside. Some were in the garden, on the football field, or just lounging around the picnic tables. And surprisingly, all of Penelope’s crew were well-behaved and actually really active with the kids.

Everything was less chaotic than she originally imagined.

About forty-five minutes past and she made sure that Lizzie was busy elsewhere, Josie decided to finally approach Penelope who was sitting with one of the kids, Katie, at the picnic table.

Josie stood back behind them and observed them for a moment.

They were coloring while making small talk. Josie smiled at simplicity of the activity. It also amused her when she took in the serious looks on their faces as they were coloring what looks to be a flower and a butterfly.

When they were done, she sees a look on concentration on Penelope’s face as she rubbed her fingers expertly while focusing on the drawn paper when suddenly the butterfly on the sheet suddenly came to life and landed on Katie’s nose causing her to giggle adorably.

“Wow, can I keep it?” Katie asked in awe.

“No, you can’t.” Josie stepped in before Penelope could answer her, finally letting her presence be known. She said a quick spell that magically vanishes the butterfly away.

“But it was so beautiful.” Katie pouted before turning towards Penelope. “Can you teach me how to do that?”

“No.” Josie interjected again.

Katie ignored the brunette and continued to look at Penelope with hopeful eyes.

The raven-haired witch could only shrug at the little girl.

“Sorry kid, she’s the boss.” Penelope winked playfully at the tall brunette.

Josie rolled her eyes at her response.

“No fair.” Katie whined.

Josie sighed. “Why don’t you go to the garden and find real butterflies to play with while I talk to Penelope?”

“Fine.” Katie sighed heavily before begrudgingly obeying the older witch.

Josie took her seat only she was facing Penelope. Penelope mirrored her movement as she waits for the brunette to speak first. And in those few seconds, she wasn’t going to deny herself to admire Josie’s profile up close. She gets even more stunning each time she sees her.

Josie was also hypnotize by Penelope, particularly her hazel eyes, that it took her a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Why?” Josie manages to ask.

“Why what?” Penelope titled her head playing dumb.

“Why are you and your goons doing this?”

Penelope chuckled at the negative assumptions about their involvement.

“And here I thought you came by to thank me.” Penelope joked.

“Forgive me but your past actions don’t exactly allude to an unselfish deed that requires you to sacrifice your time hanging out with these kids. Other than taking the opportunity to piss off my sister, what’s in it for you?” Josie raised her eyebrows questionably.

Penelope smirked. “So I take it Lizzie’s not happy.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Isn’t that what you wanted? To play mind games with her?”

“You know, if you’re not going to thank me, can I least get a little appreciation on how quiet these last few days have been? I mean you guys did try to slime me. I heard your dad’s skin had a bad reaction.” Penelope grinned amusingly at her.

Josie’s eye lowered a bit. “He was also blind for a few hours.”

Penelope chuckled impressed. “Wow, she must really hate me.”

“You sound pleased.” Josie arched her eyebrow at her.

Penelope hummed shrugging her shoulders unbothered.

“Do you hate me?” Penelope asked boldly while staring intensely into the brunette’s brown eyes.

Josie blinked taken back a little at the unexpected question.

There was a strange sensation running through Penelope’s body at Josie’s hesitation to answer her question though the nonresponse gave her her answer.

“You know, I was thinking about what you said the other day.” Penelope said letting Josie off the hook.

“What’s that?” Josie asked softly unable to take her eyes off her.

“Apologizing to Lizzie.” Penelope revealed.

Josie’s eyes widen in shock. “What?”

“Well…” Penelope interjected quickly before the brunette got her hopes up. “I mean, I can’t do that.”

Josie deflated a bit.

“So I thought helping you guys out today would be a good alternative first step that I could think of as a peace offering.” Penelope clarified.

Josie had a skeptical look on her face.

“Is this an act?” She questioned warily.

“Do you think it’s an act?” Penelope asked with a challenging brow.

There was that teasing again that the dark-haired witch was so good at. Josie couldn’t help be charmed by the seductive coy nature of the girl.

Even though it leaves her speechless sometimes.

Penelope on the other-hand loved the effect she had on the brunette.

“There’s maybe be another reason why I’m here.” Penelope admitted breaking the short silence.

Josie looked at her waiting patiently to hear her reason.

Penelope made sure maintain eye contact with the other witch as she whispered a quick incantation.

And right in front of her eyes was a rose. A real version of the one Penelope had color with Katie.

Josie didn’t even try to hide her smile at the rainbow color pedals that Penelope had chosen.

Penelope couldn’t believe how hard her heart was beating in her chest as she waited for Josie to accept her flower. The small offering held a bigger meaning. Even though she put on a confident front, there was still a fear of rejection deep inside. She even had to will her hand not to shake as she waits for the brunette to decide.

Josie hearts soars at the sweet gesture but just as she lifts her hand to take the rose, she hears Lizzie scream nearby.

Her eyes searching the field and quickly spots Lizzie storming towards the building with MG trailing behind her.

Josie looks back back at Penelope was an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry I have to check on her.”

Penelope responds with a faint nod of her head, masking her disappointment.

Josie gives her a smile of appreciation before running off.

* * *

“What happened?” Josie asked concern on her face as she reached them but immediately turns her head away from the stench. “Oh god.”

“Yeah one of the kids threw up on me. You think they were toddlers.” Lizzie said angrily while continued walking.

“How did that happen?” Josie asked pinching her nose.

“We were playing flag football and one of the kids went to tackle her and that little of bit of contact cause him to empty out the spaghetti he had for lunch today.” MG explained.

“I’m sorry Jo but I’m done for the day. I hope you can handle these little monster by yourself.” Lizzie told her. “I need to stop by the gym again after a shower obvs. I can feel all the anger coming back up. Why does this happen to me?”

“It could have happen to anyone of us.” MG pointed out.

“Yeah.” Josie agreed.

“But it didn’t.” Lizzie told them turning around. “All of Penelope friends are all fine and having a great time. You know, I wouldn’t put it past one of them having something to do with this.”

“That’s ridiculous Lizzie.” Josie argued.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“There you go again. When did you start defending them? You’re suppose to be on my side.” Lizzie hissed at her.

“I’m always on your side. But you have to admit that they did come through for us. We couldn’t convince one person to sign up.” Josie retorted.

“Can’t you see what I see, Jo. This is just a ploy. They’re messing with us.” Lizzie told her clearly frustrated that her sister wouldn’t listen to her.

Josie sighed. “I talked to Penelope and she said this was a peace offering.”

Lizzie looked at her with disbelief. “And you believe her?”

Josie didn’t replied and looked away with guilt.

“I can’t believe you. Thanks for having by back, sis.” Lizzie spat out before walking away from them to head to the showers.

“Great she’s mad at me.” Josie said groaned slightly annoyed.

“She’s just upset.” MG told her laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Josie looked back to observed the scene behind debating if it was okay to leave Penelope and her friends without supervision with the kids. It was risky but she needed to be there for her sister.

“MG, can you make sure Penelope and her frie—“

“I can go after Lizzie.” MG cut her off.

Josie looked at him with hesitation in her eyes.

“Please Jo.” He looked at Josie pleadingly. “Let me try.”

Maybe it was because she didn’t really want to deal with Lizzie right now or maybe because she was really enjoying spending time with Penelope either way she ultimately allows MG to check on her sister.

“Don’t push her too much, MG. She just needs someone to listen to her.” Josie advised.

MG’s face spilt into the biggest smile Josie has ever seen on him before crushing her with the biggest hug.

“I got this. I owe you one Jo.” MG told her confidently before running off the same direction Lizzie had just went earlier.

Josie sighed as she watched him speed happily away, hoping she didn’t make a mistake.

Josie doesn’t know why or wants to admit why but she finds herself eagerly walking back towards the picnic table where she left Penelope, hoping the other girl was still there.

Much to her disappointment, the witch wasn’t but she spots the rose left laying on the table.

* * *

MG decided it best not to follow Lizzie to the showers and just wait for her at the gym.

“What are you doing here? Where my sister?” Lizzie asked immediately when she walked into the gym.

MG can see the flurry of emotions going through her.

“She couldn’t leave Penelope and her friends on their own.” MG explained.

Lizzie gritted her teeth.

Usually Josie wouldn’t leave her alone when she was in this state. The fact that Josie rather be with Penelope and her friends especially after a fight made her eyes blaze with fury.

“Well, since I have received her message, I guess her pigeon can leave now.” Lizzie brushed him off like he was nothing as she made her way towards the punching bag.

“Lizzie—“

“I said leave.” She gritted out.

MG looked at Lizzie and pain flickered across his face. The cold demeanor and the harsh dismissal hit him hard. He felt that maybe this was the clear sign he was afraid of. He started to see that there was no chance and he should accept his fate and finally leave her alone. It devastated him but he didn’t want his feelings for Lizzie to become an unhealthy obsession.

And with that, he wordlessly made his way out towards the door with his head hung low.

He was such in a haze of despair that he doesn’t even realize that he never actually makes it to the door. All of the sudden he falls to his knees and grabs his head in agony as his world starts spinning rapidly.

He is completely disoriented when he hears a muffled scream from a distance.

“Wha…” He struggles to get on his feet while trying to focus his eyes.

The scream becomes clearer as he slowly regains his vision and hearing back.

Finally on his feet, he surveys his new surrounding and finds himself in an unfamiliar part of the woods. He isn’t even sure if he was even on the Salvatore’s ground anymore.

It was the third scream where he finally realize who it belonged to and that causes him to quickly snap into action.

He flashes himself to a scene of five masked figures covered in black robes circling Lizzie.

The blonde was able to fight off the first two but was having trouble holding the others back.

MG immediately jumps in to help tackling the nearest one hard against a tree before focus on the next.

Between the two of them, they were able to work together and knock all five attackers out.

“Are you okay?” MG asked his chest rising and falling quickly. He’s adrenaline running high.

“Yeah.” Lizzie answered brushing the dirt off her clothes.

“Where are we?” MG looks around for anything that looks familiar.

“I don’t know.” Lizzie replied picking the small stick out of her hair.

MG walked around trying yo come up with a game plan to get back home but it’s pretty difficult when he doesn’t even know where they are.

“Lizzie, do you recognize at all wher—“

“MG?” Lizzie cuts him off looking off in the distance behind him.

The fear in her eyes makes him turn around instantly and his hearts drops when sees more of them. Probably in the hundreds slowly making their way towards them.

“We need to run.” Lizzie told him urgently.

“No time.” MG said looking at her expectantly.

Lizzie looked at him as he held his hands out towards her knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

She nods her head and steps into his arms and holds on tight as she feels herself being lifted and flashed through the woods thanks to the vampire’s super speed ability.

After what seems to be a minute of blurry trees passing by her, she finally was set gently on her feet in what looks to be a cave.

She quickly examines the area before deciding that the place should be sufficient enough in giving them some time to figure out how to get back home. Lizzie doesn't hesitate throwing a barrier spell near the opening of the cave.

After securing the magical wall, she turns around to find herself under MG’s scrutinizing stare, which she hate to admit made her squirm a little.

“What?” Lizzie asked while avoiding eye contact.

“Did you do something? Some type of magic?” He asked as if he was thinking out loud the possibilities that would happen for them to end up here.

Lizzie remained still with a guilt-ridden face.

* * *

Josie was frantically searching around the whole campus looking for her sister.

They had wrapped things up with the kids an hour ago and Josie immediately went to go resolve her issue with her sister hoping she had enough time to calm down. But when she showed up at their room, it was empty.

Next stop was the gym and again the blonde was nowhere to be found. After a couple more stop, Josie decided to look for MG, the last person who she knows saw her sister but he was nowhere to be found either.

Panic started to set in and she was seriously began to worry.

She wanted to go to her dad with her concerns but thought twice about it. They were already on thin ice with him and she couldn’t risk another horrible punishment. She could figure this out herself, after all it was her fault trusting MG to handle her sister when it’s been her primary job her whole life.

But she was going to need some help. Ideally, she should really go to the most powerfully student in their school which was Hope but the shorter witch’s close relationship with her dad was a liability she couldn’t afford.

So there was only one other person she could think of.

Hopefully it didn’t end up being her second mistake of the day.

* * *

Penelope was hiding out in the library for some peace and quiet after today’s events to reflect on the rejection from the brunette. It wasn’t really a rejection, more like they were interrupted but she couldn’t help the sadness she felt inside her.

This never happens to her.

This is probably what MG felt like all the time.

She’s just going to be just as sad and pathetic as he was and that didn’t sit well with her.

She internally scoffed at the idea of her pining over one of the Saltzman twins. Maybe there was a spell to get rid of this ridiculous emotion she was feeling and stop her heart from pounding every time she sees Josie.

She was sitting between an aisle in the library far away from the entrance as she once again she found herself lost in her conflicting feelings but the turmoil inside her head was interrupted when she felt something hard hit her on the side of her head.

She snapped her head up ready to raise hell on the person who had the audacity to throw a book at her. She groans internally when she sees a familiar blue eyes looking smug at her while flirtatiously waving her fingers hello.

Penelope doesn’t understand why this girl won’t take a hint and how the hell did she find her. Everyone should be having dinner that’s why she sneaked away so no one would bother her.

“At least this time you’re not bleeding.” Mina joked taking a seat on the floor on the opposite row of bookshelves so she was facing her.

Penelope continued to glare at her. At first this was suppose to be a light fun causal thing between the two girls but now Penelope found herself annoyed just by the other girl’s presence.

Mina looked around at the hidden area her smile widen as something occurred to her.

“This is a good spot to make out in.” She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Penelope continues to stared at her unamused.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen.” Penelope told her as she stands up finding herself uncomfortable with the close proximity of the other witch.

Now that her secret spot was revealed, she needed to find another hide out on campus where no one can find her. But before she could take step to make her exit, Mina grabs her arm preventing her from leaving.

Penelope looked like she was going to set the hand holding her arm a blaze but she controlled herself and simply glared at the other witch.

“Are you seriously going to leave me? Again?” Mina asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Penelope was ready to tear into the other girl and make her clearly realize that nothing will happen between them but before she could open her mouth another hand grabbed her right hand.

A gentler hand.

Warm and soft.

A hand that almost made her melt by the touch of it.

“Penelope I need you.” Josie told her with urgency in her voice. The brunette didn’t even acknowledge the other witch who still had a hold on Penelope’s arm.

Penelope felt her expression soften from her presence and felt herself automatically nodding her head without question. It was crazy how easily she was willing to do anything for the other witch.

Josie clasped their hands together and started pulling her along only to realize there was some resistant. A small frown appeared on her face as she look back at Penelope only to finally notice there was someone else here who had tighten her hand around Penelope’s arm preventing her from leaving.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly at Penelope.

“You’re really going to leave with her instead of me.” Mina asked ready to play tug of war against the headmaster’s daughter. “You hate the Saltzman twins.”

Penelope yanked her arm forcefully away from Mina and stepping closer to Josie enjoying the befuddled expression on Mina’s face.

“Base on your assumption you should then question what my opinion about you is.” Penelope told her with malice in her tone Josie thought was only reserved for Lizzie.

Mina gaped at the dark-haired witch’s insult as she watch the two girls leave together.

* * *

Nothing was said between them during their walk to the twins’ dorm room but as soon as they were inside and Josie locked the door, she let everything spill out about Lizzie in a frantic ramble that Penelope had trouble understand a single word coming out of the brunette’s mouth.

“Whoa…whoa…calm down.” Penelope stood in front to her gently rubbing her arms up and down trying to Josie to take deep breaths.

Once Josie stopped panicking, Penelope encouraged her with her eyes to relay what happen to Lizzie.

“She’s gone, Penelope. MG too. I search the whole campus and I couldn’t find them. Lizzie and I had a fight and I wasn’t there to calm her down, now who knows where she is. This is my fault.” Tears were prickling in Josie’s eyes from the immense guilt started to set in.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. We can just do a locater spell.” Penelope said soothingly.

Josie nodded her head. “We have to be quick. My dad checks on us every night.”

Penelope never thought in a million years that she would help Lizzie Saltzman but she starting to realize how powerless she has become when it concerns Josie.

“There’s a chance she’s not in our dimension and that’s where I’m going to need your help getting her back.” Penelope warned her before preparing the spell.

Josie nodded her head ready to help Penelope with anything she needs.

“I appreciate this, Penelope.” Josie said touching her arm in gratitude.

Penelope felt her fluttered and tummy turned from the touch. Their eyes met and a shiver ripples through her body.

She gives her a small smile.

“Well, MG has grown on me. I can’t just leave him to suffer with your sister now can I?” Penelope joked.

Josie playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

“When I was ten years old, I got in a stupid fight with my sister. It got so bad she wouldn’t even talk to me for weeks. So I got scared that she would leave me. So I worked on this spell that if we got in a fight I could force her somewhere where she couldn’t runaway so we can talk it out.” Lizzie admitted shamefully.

MG looked at her speechless.

“There’s still some things in the spell I need to work out. Obviously.” She grumbled.

“So did you work on how to reverse your spell and get us back home?” He asked tentatively trying hard not to sound judgemental.

“No. If I had do you think we would still be suck here?” Lizzie snapped unnecessarily harsh.

“I’m just trying to figure out how to get us out of here.” He replied calmly.

Lizzie sighed heavily and sat on the ground.

“Hopefully Josie will notice I’m gone if she’s not to busy with Penelope that is. She probably forgot about me completely.”

MG squatted in front of her and waited until they made eye contact.

“Josie has not forgotten about you. She loves you. You guys are the best twins ever. Better than the Olsen Twins.” He joked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes in attempt to fight the smile threaten to appear on her face.

“Are they the only twins you know?” She raised her eyebrows.

MG pretend to contemplate her question for a moment.

“The…facebook twins that sued Zuckerberg?” He teased.

Lizzie laughed. “Yeah. We’re definitely better than them.”

“Oh no question.” MG readily agreed.

When the laughter die down, MG sat beside her basking in her presence for a moment. There has been something on his mind he had wanted to ask her but wanted to wait for the right moment.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked carefully.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders lazily. “Go for it.”

“If this spell was meant for Josie, then why am I here?”

Lizzie swallowed hard at his question. She hadn’t expect him to ask that. She had hoped he wouldn’t.

After a long silence, MG thought he had upset the blonde with his question.

“Look you don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry I asked—“

“I didn’t want you to leave.” She whispered cutting him off.

MG looked at her shocked. At first he thought he misheard her but the surprise look on the blonde’s face at her own admission reaffirms what he heard.

MG is lost for words. A million thoughts were running through his head, most of them wondering what did this mean.

“Lizzie? What—“

“Shh…” Lizzie interrupted him again.

She slowly leaned her head closer to his. MG closed his eyes and licked his lips in anticipation.

Just when he felt her breath on his lips he hears the voice of his best friend out of nowhere and his eyes shot open in time to see Lizzie quickly standing up from her spot moving quickly towards her twin.

“Are you okay?” He hears Josie asked her sister as the engulfed each other in a tight embrace.

“Yeah.”

MG walked over to them after giving them a few seconds for their reunion.

“How are you here?” MG asked her.

“A spell.” She simply explained omitting Penelope’s involvement. “Come on, I can get you guys home.”

“Oh thank god.” Lizzie said with relief in her face.

* * *

Penelope made sure that she was back in her room and nowhere near the twins when they came back. She figured Lizzie wouldn’t be too happy to hear that Josie needed the help of her nemesis to fix the blonde’s mistake. It was strange how she was now going out of her way to preventing an argument between the two sisters when just a week ago she would have found it amusing.

If the spell was done correctly, MG, Josie and Lizzie should be back at the gym where it all started. Hopefully it kills any suspicions Lizzie might have on how Josie managed to successfully bring them back on her own.

She hated seeing Josie sad and distress as she was when her sister disappeared.

And knowing that she had a hand in helping the tall brunette solve her problem, even if it did involve Lizzie, felt good. It was worth seeing the brunette happy again.

This crush has really got a strong hold on her.

She knew she was in something that can be potential disastrous but she didn’t care at the moment.

Penelope sighed as she finished her nightly routine before heading to bed. She wanted to see Josie one more time tonight for a follow up but she knew Josie was unlikely to leave her sister side after what they been through.

So she can only hope she could see the other witch in the morning.

But she has she pulled the covers to her bed, there was a soft knock on her door.

She opened the door and pleasantly found the girl who has been constantly on her mind in front of her.

“You get your sister back?” Penelope asked pointlessly cause she already knew the answer.

Josie slowly nodded her head even though it looks like the brunette had other things on her mind.

“That’s good. I mean I know I’m not her biggest fan but I know she means a lot to you. I mean obviously. She’s your twin. I just meant that I’m—“

Penelope uncharacteristic ramble was cut off with a soft kiss on her cheek. The hazel-eyed witch swallowed hard at the contact of the brunette’s soft lips leaving her dumbfounded.

“Thank you.” Josie told her with sincerity in her eyes.

A shiver rippled through her body at the closeness between the two. Penelope pulse quicken and she craved for more.

But she stood frozen in her spot waiting for Josie to say something else because despite the kiss, Josie had a look on her face she couldn’t decipher, so she reached for hand as a sign of encouragement but the brunette jerk back slightly.

“I’m not suppose to like you.” Josie told her with a frown on her face.

“I know.” Penelope gave her an understanding smile. “But you do.”

The bold statement send shock waves through the brunette and she doesn’t deny it. But It does slightly annoys her how confident Penelope can be though she doesn’t want to admit that it’s also something she find very attractive in the other girl.

She narrows her eyes at her though a warm smile tugs at the corner of her lip.

“I have to go. My sister will start to wonder where I’m at.” Josie told her as she slow backs away still staring at her.

“Sure.” Penelope replied finding herself slowly following her out as though she was hypnotize by the brunette’s deep brown eyes.

“Bye.” Josie finally said breaking their eye contact turning around and walking forward.

Penelope watched her walked down the hallway savoring the sight of the other girl as long as she can. Even when Josie disappeared when she turned the corner, she was still staring down the hall enjoying the leftover warmth still tingling in her heart by the brunette’s presence. She didn’t know how long she stood there until MG arrival snaps her out of her Josie induce haze.

She crosses her arms and waits to he was closer. She smirk when she sees a big smile plastered on his face.

“How was it?” Penelope asked.

MG’s smile spread even wider on his face.

“It was awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. So I'm torn if I should continue this story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
